Renesmee's Big Surprise
by PixieD14
Summary: this is about a year after breaking dawn and Renesmee turns one and to celebrate they go to...
1. Renesmee's Big Surprise

Renesmee's Big Surprise

Today Is September 10th , yep you guessed it, Renesmee's 1st birthday although, it look's like this should be her 7th birthday instead of her first.

"Renesmee come down here please" I yelled up the stairs to her, she was with Rosalie up in her room playing with all of her jewelry.

Renesmee danced down the stairs and stood in front of Edward and I. "you know what today is, Right?" He Said to her " No What Day Is it Daddy?" She said, Edward Laughed and then said

" It's your Birthday today silly" He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead " It Is?" She said Excited " Yes! And Momma and I have a surprise for You." He Said Her eye's Lit up and then Shut "What is it, what is it, what is it!" She chanted

"you'll have to wait and see for your self." I said

" we are going to be leaving today in about an hour, Alice will you help Renesmee get ready Please." Alice Nodded her head " Come on Nessie lets go get you dressed and ready to leave." Renesmee took her hand and started towards the Cottage. an hour flew by very fast next thing you know it's over and you have to leave Renesmee and Alice got back Twenty Minutes ago.

" Where Are we Going Momma?" She Asked " It's a Secret " I Said She Frowned "But your going to find Out very soon." so we said goodbye to everyone and headed out the door.

" Houston?" She Said the same thing I did when she saw the gate in Seattle " Just a stop along the way " Edward Said, We Both Laughed. She Fell Asleep on The Plane right away And Sleep the whole night. We Woke her up and got off the plane and went to the next counter. " Rio de Janeiro?" She Asked The Lady That was Helping us was Shocked when Renesmee Said that We Both Laughed again. "Another Stop" Edward Said to her. the flight this time was different then the first time it didn't seem as long . we got off the plane and in a Taxi that took us to the Docks We Got On The Same yacht and starting moving. it was around 8:00 pm when we arrived and Renesmee was asleep, so we carried her up the beach to the big house, " This Brings Back so many memories." We Both Looked Down At Renesmee and Smiled, and then about five minutes later she wokeup in my arm's and said " Where Are We? " We Smiled. " Isle Esme" Edward Said.


	2. Wake Up Nessie!

"Oh..." She Said Disappointed. "What's Wrong?" Edward Asked. " I love it and all... But I Wish Rose, Alice and _My _Jacob Were Here." She Said. "Oh. Well they Couldn't make it Nessie, They Told you their self." I Said. "I know." She Sighed

"Where is the room I am staying in?"

"Down the hall to the left." I said she started down the hall, Edward was already making dinner for Her. after Dinner she went to bed early and fell asleep right away. " I'm Tired." I Winked. "Ok Lets Go to bed." Edward Said.

Hours passed by then Edward said "There Here, Get Dressed." Just as I heard the Boat come around the side of the island.

"Do I Have to..." I sighed, He Kissed Me One More Time Before He Got Up and got dressed.

" She'll Be so surprised!" I said with A Huge Smile on my Face as I got into a white Sundress that was almost as white as my skin. And Edward wore his usual Grey V-neck Shirt and Khaki pants. We started for the door to greet them. "What Time is it?" I asked as I opened the door to see the sun Rising on the horizon and that's when

I saw the rest of my family shining in the sunlight, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and then one darker figure that I knew that it was Jacob cause he was the tallest one running toward the house with the rest of them following in his tracks.

Alice raced up to embrace like she hasn't seen me in months and really it has only been a day "Nessie will be so happy you're all here!" I said once we all entered the TV room. I Looked at the clock and it said 6:45am so I knew Renesmee was going to wake up soon. So I went into the Blue room, It looked the exact same as before, Well except the headboard wasn't in Chunks, so obviously Edward fixed that I laughed quietly to myself and went over to the bed and started stroking Renesmee Beautiful hair Alice Finally let me cut her hair once it was down to her knees. I laid Renesmee's hand on my neck and suddenly I saw a bunch of colors and Jacob's face, She Really missed him but she won't have to any longer.

"Nessie wake up." I said as soon as I said that The colors started to fade and Renesmee woke up. "Hi Momma." She Yawned and then Sat up. she smiled when she smelled the aroma of eggs in the air, it wasn't appealing to me though, "Mmm.. .That smell's good." She said "Come on let's get you some eggs to eat." She got more used to human food now that we were around Charlie more.

I Picked her up and we headed to the kitchen where everyone was "I think there is someone here to see you.." I said as we came around the corner. I Set her down and she walked over to Edward and gave him a Hug and Edward Kissed her on the forehead and then she turned around and saw Jake. "JAKE!" She Said as she ran into his Arms Jacob picked her up and spun her in a circle. "I missed you to Nessie!" The Rest Of the Cullen Family came around the corner "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!" Everyone Said.


End file.
